1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds and vitamin supplements and methods for making the same. In particular, the present invention relates to the manufacture and use of phytosterol esters, novel substituted fructose compounds, and antitrypsin enzyme in vitamin supplements.
2. The Prior Art